Fight in the Night
by stuckatschool
Summary: Darcy stumbles upon Elizabeth training in the Rosing gardens and requests a spar. Based on the movie.


_**Saw this movie on Tuesday and love every minute of it. Now, I am obsessed, which sucks because I don't have enough income to buy movie tickets to see it all the time.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, this takes place the night before the proposal, before Eliza finds out what Darcy did.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

A calm breeze brush past Elizabeth's face as she opened the front door. The sun had set a fair bit ago, but the residents of the house were still awake.

After returning from Lady Catherine's grand estate, Collins ( _Parson_ , not _Mr_. , of course) had insisted upon reading to his fiancé and cousin. He selected some of most boring and dry scriptures, the subject of which was the correct behavior of a proper lady. After the third pointed look in her direction when the subject of gentleness and the need to obey one's husband came up, she could take no more and announced her need for some fresh air to calm a raging headache.

Exiting the room, Charlotte called out to remind Elizabeth to grab her butterfly swords, just in case, but Collin's tone overpowered her, shouting that there was not need, for Rosings was the safest residence in England.

The Bennet warrior growled under her breath and pulled the door open, stalking into the dark grounds.

" Stupid, silly man. The dreadfuls have more brains then him. Who provokes a warrior?" she mumbled as she walked.

After rambling a considerable distance, she finally settled down, and found herself surrounded by dark shrubbery, far from both the main house and the cottage.

Since she had come to the estate, she had not practice her swordsmanship, so, grasping the opportunity, she drew her blades and began her forms.

The silence of the night and the familiar muscle memory of wielding her weapons drew Elizabeth into a trance like state, so much so, that she almost missed the figure approaching behind her.

It wasn't until the last moment that her body felt another presence, and she swung on instinct, almost decapitating the brooding man. Luckily, his reflexes were just as quick and he caught her arm as it tried to swing down.

Neither spoke for a moment, the female catching her breath from the rush of adrenaline, while the male took a second to admire the way her eyes sparkled from the exercises.

Slowly, Mr. Darcy retreated, giving her time to replace her blades in their scabbards, before bowing slightly.

" Miss Elizabeth. I heard a noise and was investigating," he stated calmly.

 _Always calmly_ she thought

The brown haired beauty huffed, in no mood to deal with Darcy's usually sparkling conversations ( _or criticisms)._ She thought about turning away and returning to the cottage, but that would seem rude.

" Mr. Darcy. I was just keeping my skills sharp."

A curt nod was her only reply. She expected him to retreat, his curiosity satisfied, but he lingered, looking anywhere but at her.

It seemed like it would be up to her to make the excuses.

" Well then, I wish you a good-"

" Would you care to spar?" he interrupted, already taking off his long coat and moving to grasp his sword.

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth for a moment, unable to reply.

When the dark gentlemen took his stance away from her, looking at her expectedly, however, she felt herself move and take her place.

She struck swift, without warning or preamble. Darcy was ready, and blocked her, before pushing back and sweeping his leg, hoping to catch her off balance.

No such luck was his, though, as she moved like a gracefully feline, quick and deadly.

" You seemed troubled, Miss, if I may say" he said in-between strikes and blocks.

Elizabeth smirked.

" Quite the opposite, actually. I was laminating my good fortune recently." she replied, before jabbing an elbow into his side. It did little to slow him down.

" I see. Perhaps you will share your fortune with me?" A quick flick of his wrist left a tear in her sleeve, barely missing the skin underneath.

Elizabeth moved away, seeing the she would gain no advantage fighting in close combat.

" Hm. Maybe it is not so much my fortune as Mr. Collins." she said, circling him.

" Mr. Collins?" Darcy queered, keeping an eye on her until she slunk into the shadows.

" Indeed. He was just laminating on the proper behavior of a married woman, and I thought how he found a perfect match in Charlotte" her voiced carried on the wind, making the gentlemen take a second to carefully listen for any clues of her location.

" It will be a fine match. Miss Lucas, I have marked, enjoys listening and her future husband seems to never be quiet." It may have been unkind, but not untrue.

Instead of scolding Darcy for his blunt speech, Elizabeth's reply was a light laugh. The sound brought a twitching of his lips.

" True. But my thought was that Mr. Collins firmly believes that married women should retire their weapons and spend their time caring for their husbands. Charlotte was never fond of fighting, so she happily agreed."

It was pure luck that the sky unclouded for an instant, letting the moon illuminate the yard and for Darcy to see the gleam of her blade.

The clashing of the metals resounded throughout the air.

" You disagree with Collins' view" he gritted out, fighting against her surprising strength.

Elizabeth likewise clenched her jaws, pushing against him.

" Most ardently. I would never relinquish my sword for marriage."

They both stepped back, catching their breath.

" What of you, sir? Will you asked your future bride to stop her fight, waste her training and talent?" she asked, her eyes bright.

Darcy moved to strike, but was caught off guard as the lady tumbled away from his attack.

" I think not." The zombie killer watched carefully as she examined her surroundings. However, at his response, she jerked her focus back to him.

" Really?" she sounded genuinely shocked.

Darcy felt slighted.

" The woman I marry will have to be my equal in both skill and spirit. As such, it would be a sin to deprive England of such a warrior."

Darcy spoke strongly, staring at Elizabeth with such passion, she lost her breath. Her heart beat against her ribs and, for just an instant, she forgot her strong dislike for the man.

Wishing to end the fight and get as far from Darcy as possible, she took advantage of his distraction and moved against him, tackling him to the ground and placing her blade against is neck before he had time to defend himself.

" I have bested you, Sir," she whispered. Darcy clutched his sword with one hand, letting his free hand grasp her arm gently, slowing moving her blade away and both of them into sitting positions.

" Yes. You certainly have." he finally said.

If it was another time, another place, Elizabeth could almost imagine being attracted to this man.

Handsome and strong, a worthy opponent and capable warrior.

If she were to marry, she would want someone like him.

Of course, without all the pride and superiority complex.

As it stands, she could not imagine the unlucky women to be united with him.

Elizabeth shot to her feet, putting away her weapons and giving a shallow curtsy.

" Thank you for your company, Mr. Darcy. I must be getting back to the cottage, lest Mr. Collins sends the guardsmen to track me down and subject me to another lecture."

A credit to her training, she disappeared from his view before he could form a reply.

As Darcy began to right himself and collect his thoughts, he finally settled his mind and started his journey back to Rosings manor.

Tomorrow.

He would call upon her tomorrow, would offer himself to her.

Such a women he was unlikely to meet in his lifetime and he would not lose the opportunity.

* * *

 ** _Sam Riley is slowly becoming my favorite Darcy, while Lily James is easily the best Elizabeth, even in differnt context than the classics. Review and share the PPZ love.  
_**


End file.
